


Ночь, в которую можно...

by Charoit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна ночь, когда целитель Малфой может позволить себе все, о чем так давно мечтал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь, в которую можно...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: SaNiaNka   
> Написано по заявке на кинк-фест. Очень давно.

— Хорёк, — Гарри усмехнулся, слабо приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Целитель Малфой, — равнодушно поправил стоящий напротив мужчина в строгой, лимонной мантии. Такой сдержанный и спокойный сейчас, что на мгновение аврору даже показалось, что он обознался. Но уже в следующее мгновение тонкие бледные губы школьного врага разъехались в неприятной ухмылке и он окинул больного насмешливым взглядом. - В конце концов, Поттер, твое здоровье сейчас в моих руках.

Гарри подождал с минуту, ожидая последующих насмешек или угроз, но Малфой, кажется, совершенно не собирался укладываться в привычные рамки, торжествуя или обзываясь. Даже на знакомое "Потти" не скатился, что, казалось, совсем уж из ряда вон. Вместо этого Хорек сосредоточено водил в воздухе палочкой, накладывая одни за другими диагностические чары и сыпал непонятными Поттеру терминами, надиктовывая всё это парящему рядом серебристому самопишущему перу. 

— Так что там со мной, целитель? — хмыкнул Поттер, устав ожидать результатов от самого Хорька. Да и полное несоответствие ожиданий с реальным Малфоем напрягало - надо было отвлечься хоть на что-то.

— Подождите минутку, мистер Поттер, — рассеяно отмахнулся тот, сосредоточенно хмурясь и Гарри, почему-то, не посмел ни ворчать, ни переспрашивать.

Такой Малфой точно не укладывался в картину мира Гарри Джеймса Поттера. Последний, конечно, никогда и не интересовался, чем занялся Хорек после суда, но почему-то всегда ждал, что рано или поздно им доведётся встретиться в аврорате. Дескать, Малфой просто обязан будет в конце концов заняться чем-нибудь незаконным. И уж точно Гарри и в страшном сне не мог подумать, что школьный враг однажды окажется его лечащим колдомедиком. А ведь, когда его ещё только доставили, молоденькая медиведьма щебетала что-то о том, что "господину старшему аврору" приставят лучшего целителя и, что "мистер Малфой" его за сутки на ноги поставит. Гарри тогда еще решил, что просто ранен намного сильнее, чем успел подумать и либо его настигли запоздалые симптомы слуховых галлюцинаций, либо где-то успел приложиться головой до сотрясения.

Так или иначе, но в самом деле встретить здесь Хорька он не ожидал.

А поди ж ты.

— Всё не так плохо, мистер Поттер, — вырвал аврора из его размышлений Малфой, опуская палочку и заглядывая в парящий перед ним пергамент. — Раны от режущего вам залечили, мазь на рубцы вам нанесет медиведьма после моего ухода. А вот то, что вы в один момент поймали два оглушающих заклятья разного вида не слишком хорошо сказалось на вашем организме. Прослеживаются некоторые проблемы с координацией, замедленная реакция. Голова кружится?

— Да всё нормально с моей головой!

— Попробуйте приподняться.

— Да я сразу домой пой... — но не успел Гарри привстать с кровати, не опираясь больше на руки, как палата перед глазами закружилось, его повело и он откинулся на подушку раньше, чем сообразил, что вообще падает.

Это было чертовски обидно. Задание было простое, стандартное, без особого риска и опасности. Ну да, накрывали партию нелегального зелья, но это ж были так, шарлатаны, далекие и от настоящей темной магии, и от боевых дуэлей. С другой стороны, недаром стоит опасаться загнанных в угол крыс. Отбивались перепуганные мошенники так, словно бы им грозил минимум поцелуй дементора. А ведь пара месяцев Азкабана, да и то на самых "лёгких" этажах. Впрочем, теперь-то они так легко не отделаются.

И все-таки поймать столько проклятий старшему аврору, руководителю группы, было стыдно. Пусть даже и всё дело было в том, что именно Гарри пошёл вперёд.

Малфой тем временем как-то до обидного удовлетворённо кивнул и, схватив пергамент, неторопливо скрутил его в трубочку.

— Вот вам и "домой", мистер Поттер. Но не переживайте, ничего серьёзного, я передам с медиведьмой несколько зелий, она проинструктирует вас о том, как их принимать. Завтра обедать будете уже в своей холостяцкой квартире, — Хорёк ободряюще улыбнулся и развернулся, намереваясь покинуть палату. 

Гарри и сам не знал, что поразило его больше. То, что он успокаивал Поттера? То, что был в курсе его личной жизни? Или то, как он улыбнулся ему на прощание? Малфой улыбающийся Поттеру - вот уж настоящее подтверждение того, что ты где-то приложился головой! И всё же Гарри не успел об этом толком задуматься, когда окликнул удаляющегося целителя.

— Эй, Малфой! — Поттер дождался, когда тот замер в дверях, удивлённо оборачиваясь и, поймав внимательный взгляд, широко улыбнулся, показав большой палец. — А ты здорово здесь смотришься. Молодец!

— Я и работаю здесь весьма неплохо, Поттер, — Малфой усмехнулся и вышел из палаты, больше уже не оборачиваясь. 

Как Хорёк и говорил, после его ухода в палате возникла всё та же щебечущая медиведьма. Она втирала мазь аврору в свежие шрамы, восхищаясь его бицепсами, звенела фиалами с зельями и скороговоркой по нескольку раз повторяла указания, которые трудно было отделить от её, таких же щебечущих и каких-то приторных, переживаний за его, Гарри, здоровье.  
Очень хотелось, чтобы девица поскорее ушла. И, в принципе, Гарри был бы не против, если бы вместо неё вернулся Малфой. На секунду, подтверждая все опасения о сотрясении, даже подумалось, что лучше бы мазь на шрамы тоже наносил этот новый, изменившийся Хорёк в строгой мантии и с непривычной улыбкой.

*

Малфой не соврал - Поттера и впрямь должны были уже выписать в полдень следующего дня. Для неутомимого Героя, который и после войны продолжал искать неприятности на свою знаменитую задницу это, конечно же, были хорошие новости. Для Драко же это значило только одно - у него была единственная ночь.

Единственная ночь, когда Поттер, которому при его работе и характере каким-то чудом удаётся избегать частых ранений и, соответственно, визитов в Мунго, был полностью в его власти. Это было не профессионально? Да, чёрт возьми, но, даже если Драко Малфой и выбрал для себя профессию целителя, он был слизеринцем и не собирался лишаться своего единственного шанса ради каких-то нелепых моральных терзаний и несуществующих принципов. То есть, принципы у него, конечно же, были, но Поттер же - он всегда и во всём был исключением.

Пусть Гарри возвращается завтра в свою квартиру и живёт так же, как жил до этого, подставляя задницу под чужие проклятья. У Драко останется эта ночь, в которую он осуществит хоть малую часть из того, что так давно хотел. Конечно, это будет, как песчинка в пустыне - один раз позволить себе всё то, что хотелось бы делать с Поттером каждый день на протяжение его длинной (уж об этом бы Малфой, как целитель, позаботился бы) геройской жизни.  
Впрочем, Драко не собирался предаваться унынию и жалости к себе. Не теперь, когда у него есть хотя бы один раз. А потом будет думоотвод и долгие-долгие-долгие вечера в компании тяжелой гранитной чаши и правой руки.

Когда на больницу опустилась ночь, а на всё здание кроме спящих больных осталась парочка дежурных медиведьм, Драко осторожно прокрался к палате Поттера и, неслышно проскользнув внутрь, быстро вытащил палочку из кармана. Сонные чары - для Поттера, запирающие и заглушающие - для двери. Больше ничего делать палочкой Малфой не собирался, а потому, подойдя к кровати, без сожалений отложил её на тумбочку, сразу же про неё забывая. 

Куда больше его волновал Поттер перед ним. Поттер, который сегодня не сможет ни в чём ему отказать. Поттер, который уже почти стал его осуществившейся школьной мечтой. О да, школьная мечта - таким этот непроходимый тупица и был чуть ли не с первого курса. О Мерлин, да даже Малфой со временем осознал, что его зацикленность на мальчике-который-выжил просто ненормальна, а уж до чего Драко не хотел признаваться в этом себе! Со стороны всё, небось, было ещё очевиднее! Хотя, конечно, не для Поттера. Он бы, наверное, ничего не понял, даже если бы Малфой как-нибудь упал бы перед ним на колени и принялся увлечённо отсасывать герою.

При последней мысли по телу Драко пробежала дрожь и он, с трудом сглотнув, осторожно потянул с Поттера покрывало. Наверное, Малфой слишком рано перешёл к тяжёлой артиллерии, но "увлеченно отсасывать" явно относилась к тем сокровенным желаниям, которые Драко чётко вознамерился осуществить. Здесь и сейчас, пока Поттер спит и видит свои, без сомнения, гриффиндорские сны, о том, как он опять спасает какую-нибудь очередную девицу от очередного же тёмного мага. Или дракона. Или оборотня. Уж в плане выдуманных врагов у гриффиндорцев, надо полагать, фантазия работала не хуже хитрости у слизеринцев.

Под покрывалом герой обнаружился в нелепой красной хлопковой пижаме с золотыми снитчами. До такой степени нелепой, что на мгновение Драко испугался, что если у придурка еще и трусы с эмблемой Гриффиндора, то вопреки всем мечтам и желанием у него просто не встанет. Хотя... Малфой прошёлся по нему жадным взглядом - большие ступни, сильные ноги, крепкие бедра, под пижамой скрывается плоский живот, вздымается под мерным дыханием широкая грудь, по кровати раскинуты руки в которых, казалось, чувствовалась сила даже во время сна. Голова склонена к плечу, черты лица такие непривычно открытые, без надоевшей уже оправы очков, на удивление густые ресницы подрагивают во сне, а волосы, растрёпанные и днём, и ночью, сейчас, в кровати, смотрелись чертовски сексуально. 

Нет, пожалуй, даже трусы с львиным гербом не помогут сейчас Поттеру. 

Драко смотрел на него и чувствовал себя тем тринадцатилетним ребенком, который впервые оказался в Сладком Королевстве с деньгами на руках и без присмотра родителей. Он мог брать всё, что захочет и сам не мог в это поверить. Он мог взять сейчас всего Поттера. Всего! И отчаянно не знал, с чего начать. В какой-то момент Малфой даже испугался, что простоит так всю ночь и это толкнуло его в спину, заставило схватиться за бицепсы спящего гриффиндорца и прижаться грудью к его груди. 

Он давно уже знал, что руки гребаного героя - его чёртов фетиш. Что ему хочется гладить и мять его бицепсы, чувствовать силу натянутых под кожей тугих переплетений мышц, целовать и покусывать, а потом обнять себя чужими руками крепко-крепко и вжаться в эту широкую грудь, чувствуя себя маленьким, слабым, но таким защищённым. Впрочем, обнимать себя чужими руками Малфой ещё был не готов. Он осторожно прошелся по маленьким золотистым пуговицам, расстегивая их одну за другой и, распахнув полы рубашки, как завороженный уставился на грудь Героя Всея Англии. Широкая, надежная, с аккуратными шоколадными ореолами тёмных сосков и совсем не такая волосатая, как опасался Драко. Он мельком взглянул на подтянутый, твердый живот с явно, хоть и не слишком чётко, выделяющимися кубиками пресса и снова перевёл взгляд на грудь. Красивая, как и весь Гарри. Грудь, к которой хотелось прижиматься, на которой хотелось бы прятаться от всех забот. На такой груди даже Драко мог бы позволить себе разрыдаться, если бы только был склонен к этим водным потокам. А ещё эту грудь хотелось гладить и целовать, как оказалось, совсем не меньше бицепсов. И, не спеша перейдя к рукам, Драко припал губами к левому соску. Несколько поцелуев, парочка ласковых и дразнящих прикосновений языка, немного робких и чуть более уверенных укусов и маленькая горошина под губами стала такой же твердой, как и всё тело Поттера. И этого Драко было всё ещё мало, он снова и снова аккуратно стискивал ее зубами, гладил губами, проводил то нижней, то верхней, а иногда отрывался и тёрся всем лицом, чувствуя, как твердый бугорок скользит по лбу, виску, щеке и замирает под подбородком. 

Невероятных усилий Малфою стоило оторваться от своего занятия, да и то только для того, чтобы так же долго и нежно любить правый сосок, кусать его и лизать, извиняясь, что так долго оставлял без внимания. А потом, когда Драко всерьез начал бояться, что так и застрянет на этих маленьких частях тела Поттера, так и не двинувшись дальше за всю ночь, он, наконец, стал покрывать поцелуями всю грудь аврора. Он целовал, лизал и посасывал кожу, пытаясь укусить, но крепкое тело почти не удавалось прикусить зубами, не было ни лишних складок, ни выпуклостей. И всё это нравилось Драко, срывало крышу, наполняло рот слюной, а штаны - болезненной тяжестью.

С невероятным усилием Малфой, наконец, отстранился от Поттера, судорожно хватаясь за собственную мантию и быстро сорвал ее, не опасаясь и даже не вспоминая, что может порвать казённую униформу. Когда мантия, а за ней и дорогая белая рубашка полетели на пол, Драко прижался голой грудью к коже Гарри и, не сдержавшись, впервые застонал в голос. Сладкий, нетерпеливый, болезненный и благодарный стон наполнил тёмную палату, но Малфой не обратил на это никакого внимания – он уже тёрся об Поттера, гладил его своим телом, а себя – им. Чувствовал своими напряжёнными сосками его соски, чувствовал своей грудью, заклятьем лишённой всяких волос, жёсткие волоски Гарри. И всё это было прекрасно, от первого до последнего прикосновения. Так прекрасно, что Малфой почти не мог поверить, что сможет пережить всё остальное, о чём так долго мечтал.

Всё ещё проезжаясь грудью по Поттеру он потянулся, дрожащими (и когда только начали?!) руками стаскивая с широких плеч героя рубашку, а затем срывая её и с рук, чтобы, наконец, сжать под пальцами жесткие мышцы, а затем припасть к ним губами. Руки Гарри и на ощупь были так же прекрасны, как на вид. Такими, как Драко всегда казалось. Такими, как Драко всегда хотелось. Даже то, что сейчас спящий Поттер был полностью расслаблен, не портило впечатлений. 

— Ты лучше, чем мечта, — хрипло выдохнул Драко, сжимая пальцы на плечах Героя и с трудом приподнимаясь над ним, заглядывая в спящее лицо. — И намного, намного опаснее любого Еиналежа. 

Только невероятным усилием воли Малфой, наконец, заставил себя сползти по телу Поттера вниз и сесть ему на щиколотки, хватаясь пальцами за резинку пижамных штанов и никак не в силах набраться духу и, наконец, потянуть вниз. Теперь, когда и всего остального оказалось так много, Драко казалось, что стоит переступить эту границу и он умрет. Пропадёт навечно, задохнётся и никогда больше не сможет не просто жить нормально, но и просто жить. В лучшем случае — станет сухой и бледной тенью самого себя. Таким, наверное, каким стал Снейп, лишившись своей возлюбленной…

Эта мысль так испугала Малфоя, что он чуть было не отдёрнул руки от Поттера. Да что там руки – чуть было не свалился с кровати и не бросился наутёк! И вовсе не сравнение со Снейпом повергло его в такой шок. Драко и раньше знал, что помешан на Поттере, давно это знал. Знал, что хочет его тело, мечтает о его руках, думает о размере члена и слишком часто видел Героя в своих мокрых снах. Сначала подростковых, а затем и вполне взрослых. Но никогда прежде он не смел думать о том, что чувствует к Гарри, кроме похоти и уж точно никогда не смел даже думать об этом страшном слове на “л”. А теперь дорвался, восхитился, расслабился, сошел сума и – вот результат. Сравнивает своё отношение к Поттеру с отношением Снейпа к Лили Эванс. Считай, называет возлюбленным. Своим возлюбленным.

Драко жалко всхлипнул и, зажмурившись, резко сдернул с Поттера штаны. Ну и черт с ним, что возлюбленный, если это и так, то Малфой влюбился в него давно и сейчас это никак не меняет дело! Он всё ещё помнил, зачем пришёл сюда и не собирался уходить без этого!

Досчитав до трёх, Драко распахнул глаза и, обмирая, посмотрел вниз, на то, что так часто видел во снах, о чём столько мечтал и столько гадал об истинном виде ЭТОГО. Что ж, снаряжен аврор был по высшему разряду, хотя член сейчас и лежал на бедре сморщенным и расслабленным. Почему-то слово “вялый” казалось непозволительно использовать к этому толстому и вовсе не короткому пенису, обрамлённому завитками густых, темных, жёстких даже на вид волос. 

Драко потянулся было к мягкому члену, желая, наконец, почувствовать его тяжесть в ладони, но в последний момент, словно испугавшись, отдернул руку. Нет, не так. Не так быстро. Он хотел всего Поттера, а не только эту его, пусть даже и такую прекрасную, часть. 

Приподнявшись на коленях Малфой, наконец, стащил штаны с щиколоток Героя и, наклонившись, приподнял ногу Поттера, с удовольствием потеревшись щекой о его ступню, прикусил пятку и лизнул пальцы прежде, чем втянуть их в рот по одному. Он хотел Поттера именно так – всего, каждой частью его тела, каждым его дюймом. Он хотел любить его, вылизывать, преклоняться так, как никогда и ни перед кем другим не позволил бы себе. Целовать и лизать его ноги, сначала одну, потом другую. Легко сжимать зубами выступающие на щиколотках косточки. Мять руками голени, облизывать их, поднимаясь вверх, к бёдрам, целуя нежную кожу внутри, совсем близко к паху и, борясь с безумным желанием оставить яркий засос, кусать и вылизывать.

И только после этого он, наконец, позволил себе зарыться носом в жесткие паховые волосы, полной грудью вдыхая запах Поттера. 

Когда Драко, наконец, позволил себе сжать в руке тяжелый, мягкий член ему казалось, что он сам уже в шаге то ли от обморока, то ли от потери координации. Он мягко перебрал пальцы на толстом пенисе и, наконец, сжав их чуть сильнее, начал медленно двигать рукой, второй потянувшись ниже, благоговейно и бережно сжав в ладони покоящиеся ниже яйца. Малфой собирался держаться, сколько сможет, наслаждаясь одними только прикосновениями, но, кажется, не прошло и минуты, как он, не спуская завороженного взгляда с медленно напрягающегося члена, потянулся к нему губами. Драко даже понял это только тогда, когда крупная головка легла на язык, а губы обхватили гладкую, нежную кожу. Тяжелый вздох обернулся тоскливым, нуждающимся стоном, и Малфой почти сразу начал проталкивать всё быстрее и быстрее напрягающийся пенис как можно дальше себе в рот. Что не говори, профессионалом Драко не был. Он и пробовал-то сам делать минет прежде только один раз и уж точно не остался доволен результатом – это было много, слюняво и вовсе не так приятно, как упоённо рассказывали ценители. Но с Поттером не было ни слюняво, ни неприятно, и то, что этого было даже больше, чем в прошлый раз, Малфою сейчас казалось сказочно и просто волшебно. Пусть даже это было и трудно. 

Как только член окреп окончательно и упёрся во рту в язычок, Драко поперхнулся и чуть было не выплюнул всё это великолепие. В последний момент он собрался, только чуть выпустив чужую плоть наружу и снова начал брать в рот уже намного аккуратнее, примериваясь к более удобному углу и уже готовый к возможным проблемам, если член зайдет чуть глубже. Слишком глубоко Малфою взять так и не получилось, но он с упоением сосал, вылизывал и втягивал член в рот настолько, насколько мог, искренне наслаждаясь и процессом, и результатом. А когда Поттер, где-то там, наверху, застонал, Драко понял, что надо переходить к завершающему этапу. 

С сожалением выпустив уже восставший, длинный и толстый член Поттера изо рта и в последний раз оглядев его всего, Малфой, наконец, потянулся к застёжке собственных брюк, в которых давно уже болела и ныла собственная плоть. Быстро, хоть и немного неловко, выпутавшись из штанин, Драко напоследок выудил из кармана маленький флакончик и, зажав его в кулаке, отбросил последнюю одежду в сторону. 

— Уверен, Поттер, — болезненно усмехаясь пробормотал Драко, открывая пузырёк и выливая на пальцы склизкую, пахнущую чем-то лёгким и свежим, субстанцию, — ты хотел бы видеть, как поимеешь меня, да? Даже если это и я поимею тебя собой. Но мне это нужно, Поттер, понимаешь? Очень нужно. А с тебя не убудет.

Привстав на коленях над бёдрами Поттера, Малфой завел смоченную скользким зельем руку себе за спину и, второй ладонью отведя одну ягодицу чуть в сторону, осторожно проник в себя пальцем. Это не было больно, хотя ощущения и нельзя было назвать приятными. Но в том, что приятно ему ещё будет, Драко не сомневался. К первому пальцу достаточно скоро присоединился второй. А когда Малфой пропихнул в себя третий, прежде, чем успел привыкнуть к первым двум, он вскрикнул, болезненно скривившись и с силой прикусил губу, впрочем, продолжая двигать рукой и нетерпеливо растягивая и готовя себя.

— Сейчас, сейчас, Гарри…. Подожди, я уже почти… сейчас я буду совсем твой, подожди… — сбивчиво бормотал Малфой, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчёт. Когда пальцы начали проскальзывать внутрь легко и почти безболезненно, Малфой сжал скользкой рукой член Гарри, пару раз провёл по нему, размазывая остатки геля и, направляя в себя, начал медленно опускаться. 

Это было больно. Это было чертовски больно! Три тонких пальца не шли ни в какое сравнение с возбуждённым гигантом Поттера. Анус опалило огнём, мышцы в паху скрутили узлы невыносимой рези, но Драко ни за что не отступил бы. Не сейчас! Не тогда, когда у него есть первый и последний раз! Плевать, как это будет, но он возьмет всё, что может взять.

Малфой сам не замечал, что кусает губы почти в кровь, и что по щекам поползли предательские слёзы, всё, что имело значение – распирающий задницу член, на который он медленно опускался, дюйм за дюймом, погружая в себя всё глубже и глубже.

Когда Драко, наконец, опустился на бёдра Гарри, чувствуя себя абсолютно заполненным, он позволил себе расслабиться и тяжело выдохнуть, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Болезненным, но, всё-таки, чем-то всё равно приятным. Малфой посидел, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание, а затем, оперевшись руками о грудь Поттера, осторожно приподнялся над ним, чувствуя, как внутри скользит, кажется, совершенно невероятных размеров член. Он снова опустился на него, осторожно поёрзал, меняя угол, снова приподнялся, наклонился чуть вперёд, начал скользить вниз и вдруг его тело пронзило невероятное удовольствие – Драко наконец-то попал в то место, которое, боялся, в одиночку так и не сможет отыскать! Воспаряв духом, Малфой запомнил своё положение и начал двигаться уже увереннее, быстрее поднимаясь и опускаясь, позволяя себе чуть сжимать мышцы в заднице и, уже не боясь, начал ласкать себя.

Совершенно незаметно боль обернулась чистым наслаждением и Драко, чувствуя себя совершенно развратным, в голос стонал, извивался, выгибал спину и запрокидывал голову, подскакивая и опускаясь на чужом члене. И, казалось, мог кончить от каждого сонного стона Гарри. 

Оргазм подошёл незаметно, Драко просто в очередной раз сжал пальцы на собственной плоти и почувствовал, как начали пульсировать и напрягаться мышцы. Что есть мочи сжав задницу он успел ещё пару раз вскинуться на твёрдом члене и выстрелив спермой на живот своего невольного любовника повалился вперёд, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Поттера. И с удивлением понял, что Гарри и сам успел кончить, судя по заполнившей его влаге. Чуть поёрзав, Малфой позволил медленно обмякающему пенису Поттера выскользнуть из него и, подтянувшись выше, приник губами к подбородку Героя.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — тихо шепнул Драко и, тяжело вздохнув, начал нехотя подниматься.

Сонные чары будут действовать до самого утра, но Малфой не собирался позволять себе лишнего. Того, что переходило грань похоти и слова на “л”. Одно дело запихнуть в себя чужой член, а другое – остаться валяться под тёплым боком, мечтая о нежных объятиях.

Очистив и себя и Гарри, Драко медленно оделся сам, а затем осторожно натянул пижаму на Поттера, напоследок поцеловав уже совсем расслабленный член, живот и тот самый левый сосок, с которого и начал эту прекрасную ночь. Как только последний кусочек такого желанного тела скрылся под верхней пуговицей пижамной рубашку, Малфой накинул на него покрывало и, спрятав в карман уже пустой пузырек, вышел из палаты.

Уже уходя Драко напоследок порадовался, что Поттер вовсе не надевал под пижаму трусы. 

*

Конечно, Хорек обещал его поставить на ноги к обеду, но Гарри по-настоящему был благодарен этому холёному аристократу – таким бодрым и отдохнувшим он не чувствовал себя уже очень давно. Казалось, всё тело было наполнено ленивой, но мощной силой, свернувшейся где-то под кожей и ожидающей своего часа. И странно ведь, вроде не говорил ни о чём таком, просто сказал, что действия оглушающих снимут. Или, может, Поттер прослушал? Или это сам Малфой, или эта надоедливая пташка-медиведьма позже наложили на него какие-то чары? Если и так, то Гарри должен был это знать! Это какая-то непонятная благотворительность скорее напрягала, чем радовала Поттера. И уж точно он хотел бы знать, кто и что ещё сделал с ним, пусть бы даже от этого Гарри чувствовал себя так хорошо.

В любом другом случае ему, скорее всего, пришлось бы угрозами и мольбами выпытывать ответа у противного Хорька, но сейчас у него был план получше – ненавистное когда-то решение Кингсли “следить за безопасностью народного героя”. В своё время Поттер бесился, когда Министр заявил, что любые его визиты в Мунго будут автоматически записываться. Не то, чтобы Гарри собирался придаваться в палате разврату с молоденькими медиведьмами, но быть под постоянным присмотром было неприятно и даже унизительно.

Но в этот раз Гарри впервые был рад этому решению. 

До выписки ещё было несколько часов, Поттер позавтракал, принял последнюю порцию зелья и теперь, удобно устроившись на подушке в изголовье кровати, потянулся за палочкой и, произнеся заклинания, начал с интересом следить за возникшей на стене напротив записи всего происходящего. 

Вот давешняя медиведьма опять рассказывает ему о Малфое, вот к нему приходит сам Хорёк, вот снова эта надоедливая девица пищит ему чуть ли не на ухо, размазывая мазь. Потом скучные и скучные часы, которые Поттер валятся в палате, и, пока на картинке не происходило ничего нового, Гарри произнес заклинание, ускоряющее просмотр. Ничего не менялось, никто не приходил и ничего не делал, не считая, конечно, ужина, который Герою принесли в палату. Постепенно за окном стемнело, затем погас свет, и Гарри на картинке погрузился в сон. Поттер уже потянулся к палочке, собираясь остановить запись, как вдруг дверь в его палате на картинке отворилась и внутрь проскользнул Малфой. Огляделся, наложил какие-то чары и подошёл к Поттеру.

Гарри весь подобрался на кровати, сжав в руке палочку и зло прищурился. Чёртов Хорёк, всё-таки что-то задумал! А он-то, дурак, почти купился на все эти изменения в этом гаденыше, глупости про него всякие думал! А ещё аврор…   
Впрочем, когда вместо того, чтобы проклинать беззащитного Поттера, Малфой отложил палочку на тумбочку и навис над ним, Гарри растерялся. А происходящее дальше сначала сбило его с толка, а затем бросило в жар. Поттер смотрел во все глаза на то, как Малфой на изображение целует, лижет, сосёт и кусает его всего, как нежно он прижимается, как вьётся вокруг. В какой момент Гарри приспустил штаны и схватился за налившийся член, он сам не уследил, но когда Хорек начал тереться щекой о его ступни и лизать пальцы, Поттер уже во всю дрочил, заворожено глядя на стену и судорожно облизывая пересохшие губы. Гарри казалось, что он сходит с ума. И не только потому, что видел невероятное, но и от того, что делал и говорил Малфой, как вылизывал и сосал его член, как готовил себя, как, заливаясь слезами, опускался на возбужденный член, а позже и скакал на нём, как заправская шлюшка. Впрочем, нет, как бы Поттер когда не оскорблял Малфоя, но сейчас он сам готов был ударить себя за это сравнение. Этот Драко Малфой не был шлюхой. Да, он пришёл в ночи, наложил заклятье и касался без спросу, но даже Поттер видел, что это намного большее, чем похоть, намного более глубокое, чем вожделение. Казалось, что Малфой получил что-то, о чём мечтал всю жизнь и, что скоро отберут у него навсегда и он впитывал, вживлял в себя всё, что мог, чтобы унести с собой как можно больше.

Гарри не слышал, как отворилась дверь и такой же собранный и строгий, как вчера днём, целитель Малфой прошел в палату.

— Ну что, мистер Поттер, через полтора часа мы вас выписываем. Никаких жалоб не… 

Он, наконец, оторвал взгляд от пергамента, который держал в руке и уставился сначала на Поттера, который замер на кровати, сжимая свой член, а затем, быстро обернувшись, уставился на изображение, на котором никто иной, как Драко Малфой, величиной во всю стену, страстно стонал и прыгал на чужом достоинстве. 

— Малфой, — тихо окликнул Гарри замершего целителя. Когда тот не отозвался, он осторожно поднялся с кровати, и, подходя сзади, крепко обвил руками талию колдомедика, прижав его к себе. — Драко, я слышал, меня в полдень выписывают. Когда там, говоришь, у тебя обед?

— Поттер… — чуть слышно выдохнул Малфой и, зажмурившись, откинулся назад на эту широкую грудь, судорожно сжимая пальцы на обвивших его руках.


End file.
